Dragons and Spirits
by GotakumoeGiku
Summary: There it was, the 2 most popular bands in Japan, Spirit life and Dragon tail. To think you would see the two rival bands together,...and dating at that. Impossible no? Especially since the 2 leaders...hate each other. Rated T in case. Rating may change later on in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Giku! Hajimimashte! Anyways...**

**Disclamer: Ok. I'm only going to write this in the first chapter of everything I write. This is called . FANFICTION. **

**1. Why on earth would Hiro-sensei write a fucking fanfiction!?**

**2. AND IN ENGLISH AT THAT!? FAIRYTAIL IS JAPANESE!**

**3. IT IS SO OBVIOUS THAT I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL SO YEAH.**

**Anyways...On with it..**

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

The crowds?

Screaming.

The light?

Shining.

The heat?

Hot.

The music?

...Well…?

The light on the stage turned off, then back on revealing…

"Hey HEY HEY TOKYO!" screamed the small keyboardist. "WE ARE… SPIRIT LIFE!"

Levy. The keyboardist of the band. Small, yet super crazily loud and has a bit spiky blue hair.

Erza. The drummer of the band. Fearsome and elegant, has long scarlet hair.

Juvia. The bass player of the band. Holds no limits to love, has short blue hair.

Lucy. The leader and main guitarist. Cold and beautiful, smooth blonde hair.

Erza started…

Then Levy…

The Juvia…

And Lucy started…

_"kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru_

_gomen ne nani mo dekinakute_

_itami wo wakachiau koto sae_

_anata wa yurushite kurenai"_

_The crowds yelled like crazy._

_"muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu_

_senaka mukete satteshimau_

_on the lonely rail_

_watashi tsuiteiku yo_

_donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae_

_kitto anata wa kagayaite_

_koeru mirai no hate_

_yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni_

_my way kasanaru yo_

_ima futari ni God bless…_

_todokete atsuku naru omoi wa_

_genjitsu tokashite samayou_

_aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai_

_anata e afuredasu Lovin' you_

_semete utsukushii yume dake wo_

_egakinagara oikakeyou_

_for your lonely heart"_

Louder. Louder. Louder.

_"yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo_

_me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou_

_watashi kakugo shiteru_

_kurai mirai datte_

_tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne_

_my wish kanaetai noni_

_subete wa God knows…_

_anata ga ite watashi ga ite_

_hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta_

_awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara_

_kizuato nazoru_

_dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo_

_donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae_

_kitto anata wa kagayaite_

_koeru mirai no hate_

_yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni_

_my way kasanaru yo_

_ima futari ni God bless…"_

And it ended.

"Thank you Tokyo!"

* * *

**And that is my not really long first chapter.**

**HAHAHA...Damn.**

**Well...BYE?**


	2. CRAPASS BAND

**KONICHIWA! I haven't updated in a while...(hahaha but that doesn't matter cuz it's only the second chapter) WARUI.**

**Hahahaha...Damn. I have been lacking sleep. I wake up at like 7:00 am and sleep later than 10:00...I also drink tea to much...BUT IT HELPS ME SLEEP!**

**Lucy: ORA! I'm not gonna appear in this chapter am I!?**

**ME: Uh...**

**Lucy: ANSWER ME **

**ME: HAHAHAHA. What are you saying, your gonna appear. Maybe...**

**Lucy:...I am so glad you don't own me...**

**ME: ! SORRY! But I kinda do own you...**

**Lucy: What!? **

**ME: I mean you are talking in this fanfiction. I own this fanfiction.**

**Lucy: Well screw fanfiction.**

**Me: On with it...**

* * *

_There was no need to try to do all the things…_

_They knew, didn't they?_

_So...why? Hadn't they tell me anything? I was tired and lonely so why?_

_It was in front of me the whole time. RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. Why was I so blind._

_But the most annoying thing was… that, he...him...that man…, he didn't. He didn't. He didn't help me. Was it my punishment? If it was...Then hell to with it._

_Then I will make sure...the only time I will love again, is when…_

_Hell freezes over._

* * *

_"Natsu! Natsu! NATSU!"_

_"I'm right here!"_

_"Help me...I'm scared…"_

_"Don't let go! Grab my hand!"_

_CRACK_

_"HYAAA! Natsu!"_

_"-"_

_She fell. I let her die. It was all my fault._

...

**Natsu pov**

When I woke up, I hurted, real bad...My head again…

SLAP!

That is it. Ok I have to get up.

I got up and off my bed. Went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take shower. I slipped on a polo shirt and a tie with some jeans. I went out my condo and went to meet the guys. "Guys" huh...who ever thought that I would end up in a band. I famous one at that.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"N. Who's there?"

"DAMNIT! FLAMEBRAIN!WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Oh...Stripper-san. Doumo. Nani?"

"'Nani' JANAI!"

"Hai, Hai."

"TCH. Anyways,...Shinji-san told us to meet at 10:00 AM. I wonder what time it is right now? Oh yeah! Now I see...IT'S 10:23 DUMBASS."

"Oh oops. I be there in ten...geez"

"Wait a minute-"

BEEP.

Shinji is going to kill me. ….

HOLY SHIT

**NORMAL pov**

If you were just a random pedestrian that was there where Natsu was, then you would see a blob of pink speeding like as fast of light, that, of course if you saw fast enough that is.

He literally kicked the main door down in the "GUILD MASTERS" building. He ran in the Fairytail section, and ran past blonde hair who was quite surprised, and barged in Dragon tail part.

"I..AM HERE!" he said panting.

Shinji, their manager smiled with a really dark aura that can make many people have their potty training for nothing. "Yes. That is right you are here,...33 MINUTES LATE."

"I can totally explain."

"Really? I would really like to hear it, you're "explanation" that is." with poison, he said.

"..." If you look closely, you could see bullets of sweat on him.

"Your explanation please."

"Ore wa….doko...desuka?...Hahaha..._gulp_"

"Dragneel-kun."

"Hai?"

"SHINU."

You could practically hear his screaming along the lines of HELP! or DON'T STAB ME WITH THAT- or WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT WHIP FROM!?...somewhat.

And to think, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal were just watching all that not even a little bit thinking to help him. Poor Natsu.

…

After his punishment, Shinji had a serious face on.

"You people...Dragon tail...Might have to...might have to go on a tour with Spirit life.

"Huh?"

"Um...Well you... we... We will have-" Jellal spoke but Natsu interrupted him.

"OH HELL NO."

"And why?" Shinji asked.

"I HATE THAT BAND."

"Why is that?"

"Is because they always make us end up in tie in the charts." Gajeel said.

"Yeah. Ever since then he would always smash radios when they are playing one of their songs." Gray agreed.

"_SIGH_. Ugh. To think I have to get the radios for you guys...I always wondered why I have to get new ones like 14 times a month..." Shinji spoke.

"Suman."

"Well...I did say might. We might not have to tour with them..."  


"YAY" Natsu screamed with joy.

... This would have to be the worst thing that could happen.

...

Meanwhile at Spirit life.

Lucy just walked in the meeting room.

"Hey guys, have you seen a big blob of pink really fast lately?" she asked.

"No..." They said like she was saying things.

"Guys..." Hiyori, their manager spoke.

"We are here because I am going to say something that Lucy will not be happy about."

"Why me?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Yeah why Lu-chan?" asked Levy sucking on a popsicle.

"Because!..." Hiyori started..."We might have to go on a tour with Dragon tail!"

"!"

"I AM NOT GOING ON A TOUR WITH THAT SHIT-OF-A-BAND." Lucy screamed.

"Why?"

"Charts." Juvia said.

"Charts?"

"Yeah. They were always tie with us on the charts." Levy said.

"THAT BAND IS CRAPPY!"

"TOMARE!" Erza yelled. "Hiyori-san said might. Which means there is a chance that we might not have to go on tour with them."

"Well that "might" better turn into a "not".

Will they ever get along? Some might wonder.

...

_I will not go on tour with that crappy band_ Natsu and Lucy thought at the same time.

* * *

**Well excuse me but wasn't that like...that shortest chapter ever?**

**Lucy: YAY. I appeared.**

**ME: Indeed. Have some faith in me.**

**Lucy: I will have faith in you like...Never.**

**Natsu: Hi...WHY THE HELL IS THAT BITCH HERE!?**

**Lucy: DON'T CALL ME A BITCH ASSHOLE!**

**NATSU/LUCY: CRAPASS BAND!**

**ME: My my...Let's calm down.**

**Anyways please review!**


	3. leader and band

**HEY HEY HEY! TADAIMA! IT'S ME! GIKU! **(This is all really random so feel free to skip it all.)

**SO ANYWAYS...WHEN EVER I TRY TO WRITE A REALLY LONG CHAPTER...**

**IT ENDS UP BEING LESS THAN 1000 WORDS SO I'M JUST LIKE...SCREW. **

**I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M IN CAPS RIGHT NOW...I'M PROBABLY TO LAZY TO TURN IT OFF,...**

**BUT! I SHALL RIGHT NOT BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT. So yeah. **

**It turns out that all of my chapters well like the actual story part is like 700-800 words each. THAT'S SO SMALL!**

**AND I HAVE SUCH A BUSY LIFE!**

**I END UP FORGETTING TO READ MY UPDATED MANGAS SO I HAVE LIKE 50 UPDATES AND I HAVE TO FINISH WATCHING ANIME AND MY UPDATED OF FANFICTION! I mean like crap!**

**I sucks! **(for those that are reading this part, it's almost over)

** AND MY FRIEND IS A BAKING FREAK RECENTLY AND I FEEL SO WORRISOME 'CAUSE SHE DIDN'T ANSWER MY EMAILS IN LIKE 4 DAYS!**

**...I FEEL SO IMMATURE RIGHT NOW **

**I FEEL SO SORRY FOR YOU GUYS, WELL THE ONES THAT ARE READING THIS. I will spam all my fucking worries 'cause imma idiot.**

**My friends tell me this guy likes me...**

**Hell. I know it aint true but if that guy confessed to me I will be all mean and say "No and die you fucking fool." and walk away.**

**WAHHHHHHH**

**I'VE BEEN READING A LOT OF TRAGEDY MANGAS SO I FEEL ALL SAD.**

**WHEN I AM SAD I STARE AT ALL THE ANIME DOLLS, PLUSHIES AND BAGS AND PILLOWS OR THE COPICS OR THE MANGAS OR THE VOCALOID BOOK OR THE GREEN TEA KITKAT AND STUFF.**

**I LIKE GREEN TEA. THAT WAS ****RANDOM**

**ANYWAYS I. AM. FINALLY. DONE. THANKS. AND. SORRY. ON WITH IT!**

* * *

**Lucy pov **

At that line, I remembered. And I completely regretted hearing that. And to think we didn't recognize each other. Hell. And to think I kinda liked them…

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the shopping district holding a bunch of bags of clothes when some guy bumped into me making me drop all my stuff._

_ "Oh! I'm sorry." said a man with raven hair. _

_"Oh no. It's fine. I wasn't even looking what was in my path." I responded _

_"I apologize for this idiot. But say you look dashing, it would be terrible if you got hurt but if you did, I myself would treat you personally." said a strawberry blonde man. _

_"Stop flirting!" a man with jet black hair. _

_"I wasn't flirting! I was simply saying that I would help her if she got hurt." he retorted. _

_"Uh...I'm fine- ACK my clothes!" I said realising that all of the pieces of clothes are all on the ground and really dirty. _

_"Oh! Sorry… Well get you new ones!" said a...I think...pink haired man..? _

_"No you don't have to." I said but...the jet black haired man and the raven haired man grabbed each an arm. _

_"Nope I will." the pink haired man said before he dashed like the speed of light and went off to buy me my new set of clothing. _

_"WAIT!" _

_"Sorry about that. How about we go get a cup of coffee while we wait for him?" the blonde said. _

_"Uh...Sure…" _

_So we walked into a little coffee shop...wait...WHAT THE HELL!? THIS IS THE MOST HIGH-CLASS COFFEE SHOP I EVER SEEN! Is this even considered a coffee shop anymore!? _

_"Hey...Uh isn't this place really expensive?" _

_"Hmm? It dosen't matter. Were rich." said the one with a tattoo on his face. _

_"...Is that so…" _

_"Well,... might as well introduce myself." he spoke. _

_"I'm Jellal. Nice to meet you." _

_"Lucy." _

_"The scary looking dude over their is Gajeel." _

_"The hell. I'm not scary." Gajeel said. _

_"Yeah yeah." _

_"The flirty guy is Loke and the stripper is Gray." _

_"You are pretty harsh with your words." said Gray. _

_"Gray...Where the hell are your clothes?" _

_"What do you- MY CLOTHES DISAPPEARED!" _

_"And the pinky head is Natsu." _

_And surprisingly, right when Jellal finished that sentence, Natsu came crashing the door open and yelled… _

_"My hair ain't pink!" _

_"It is." I said calmly. _

_"It's not!" _

_"Then what color is it?" _

_"A ish bright red." _

_"...Ya so stupid." _

_"Yay, you understand our thoughts of him!" the rest spoke. _

_"I'm not stupid." _

_"Sure you're not. You're just as not as your hair isn't pink." I said sarcastically. _

_"...I don't like you. Take your stuff and leave!" he said angrily. He handed me the bags of the new clothes he got for me. _

_"Yeah yeah. Bye! I had fun!" I waved and left. … _

_"I like her." Gray said. _

_"Same" said the others except Natsu. "I don't like her." _

_Lucy didn't hear this conversation and just sneezed and said "Is someone talking 'bout me?" _

_Flashback end _

I am standing right with the girls staring at the screen like it was a crazy person. ALL BECAUSE LEVY JUST HAD TO SAY THE PHRASE:

"I never seen what the dragons look like, what do they look like?"

Those guys that were at the coffee shop with me...are the dragons!? WTF!?

**Normal pov **

If you think about it, it's surprisingly interesting how similar the 2 bands are. The Dragons, known as Dragon tail and Spirit life, both searched the same thing at like the same time. But this time, it's not only one person. It's all of the band, the dragons, that is.

"...Well.."

"Yeah…"

"..."

"WTF!?" screamed a man with pink hair.

"The really mean girl is the leader of spirit life!?"

"Calm down Natsu." Jellal spoke calmly.

"But!"

"He said...Shut-up!" And Gray hit him in the head.

"You know...since you already met the leader, and you apparently get along with her…" Shinji started…

"DON'T SAY IT!" Natsu screamed.

"WE SHOULD GO ON THE TOUR WITH THEM!"

"HELL NO!"

"Well I don't mind." said Gajeel.

"Same." said Gray

"Sure." said Jellal

"They're cute so whatever." said of-course-you-know-who.

"Bastards…." "

Well I'm going to tell Master that it's okay for us to go on tour with them." said Shinji and left.

"Damn."

"That's that."

"Yep."

"This is going to be fun! Yay! Pretty girls!"

"Really you…"

* * *

**...SO SHORT!**

**DAMN IT!**

**WELL BTW. AFTER A FEW MORE CHAPTERS A WILL HAVE A "WHO WILL END UP WITH LUCY" POLL. AND I WILL ADD UP MORE RIVALS SO DON'T ASSUME IT WILL BE NATSU 'CAUSE I IN THE FUTURE, WELL I MEAN SOME OF THE PEOPLE THAT WILL READ THIS WILL THINK IT'S GONNA BE NATSU! **

**BUT IT MIGHT NOT!**

**WELL...**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
